Amy Rose: Shopping Avenger/Arctic Mission
Amy Rose and Cream approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Amy said to Cream, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Amy's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Sonic was onscreen behind his computer. "What's up, Sonic?" "You were right about the Ice-Bots, Amy." Sonic told her. He found that something was related to a battalion of Ice-Bots that Amy told him about. "I traced that slush sample straight to Eggman's secret sub-zero arctic lab!" "I'm on my way!" Amy told him. "You've gotta gear up first, and you've only got 90 seconds to do it!" Sonic replied. "Hurry. Here's what you need..." He pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of an ice dagger, a heavy snowsuit, and a helmet with protective goggles that slide down over your eyes. "Good luck with the shopping!" Amy quickly grabbed a bag that would be used for carrying the gear she would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Cream followed her closely. She jumped over a shelf that held a colorful wig, doing a somersault in the process, and quickly grabbed what looked like the glowing ice dagger. "Right!" As Cream marked the box next to the ice dagger drawing with a check, Amy hopped onto another shelf and picked up the helmet. "Go, Amy, go!" Cream cheered her friend on as she descended and looked at what looked like a yellow Eskimo jacket. "Not that one, Amy!" Cream said, marking a check in the box near the helmet drawing. Amy remembered the Eskimo jacket wasn't what she required, and quickly grabbed the heavy red and purple snowsuit and pants nearby. "That's what you need!" Cream said, and they looked at everything and marked a check in the box next to the snowsuit drawing. "Hooray!" Cream cheered. "Next stop, the Arctic!" They paid for the gear they got for Amy, and thankfully, Cream had her own that was pretty much like Amy's. They geared up and set off for the Arctic area. There, Eggman and Fiona stood there, watching all their Ice-Bots walking around, shaking and breaking the ice. Eggman pressed a button on his remote, and an Ice-Bot's light turned on, and it started moving. A reflection of the light on the Ice-Bot's face moved, making a humming sound. Eggman and Fiona's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Amy standing there, in the snowsuit, helmet, winter gloves, and heavy boots, and the ice dagger in clutched in her fist, smirking. "Amy Rose! It can't be!" shouted Eggman. "Pucker up and kiss your Ice-Bots goodbye, Eggman!" said Amy in a very triumphant manner, smiling. "It's so over." NOOOOOOOO!!! shouted Eggman and Fiona in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Amy destroying the Ice-Bots, leaving Eggman and Fiona without any hope of escape. THE MOBIUS MERCURY NEWS -Extra!- Serving the Greater Mobian Area- -Volume 1- TEAM ROSE PUTS EGGMAN ON ICE! Evil Arctic Anarchists Defeated in 57 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions